


Nine Nine PolySmut

by PupCosmos



Category: Brooklyn Nine Nine
Genre: BDSM, Chastity, Dom!Gina, F/F, F/M, Gina insists otherwise, Light Choking, Rosa insists she's not a sub, Sub!Amy, Switch!Jake, Switch!Rosa, Threesome - F/F/M, Will have m/m at some point because I cannot not write Charles/Jake, almost piss play?, kinda omo?, look I have a poly tree in my brain for every one of my fandoms, so no beta we die like mne, yes my kinks are leaking into my headcanons. Leave me alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PupCosmos/pseuds/PupCosmos
Summary: No one can tell me Amy Santiago doesn’t fantasize about subbing for Rosa Diaz. Is that a good enough summary?





	1. Jake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["I'm bored with knitting. I'm taking up arson."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468612) by [aphrodite_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine). 

> I didn’t really edit this because I got tired of trying to make it better so feel free to let me know if there are any typos. Also fanfics where the author never pressed enter are a pet peeve of mine. I’m aware I’m guilty of that here but I do actually plan on going and fixing that at some point when I have energy.

Jake jogs to catch up to Rosa as he sees her leaving for the day. “Hey wanna come over tonight?”

Rosa actually looks embarrassed. That’s beyond strange… “I.. um won’t be able to fully participate.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t really want to explain, Peralta. Maybe another night?”

“You’re only making me curious, Diaz. You know how ‘obnoxious’ I can get when I’m trying to learn a secret.”

“It involves Gina having more control over me than I like to admit.”

“Oh?” He’s sure he looks giddy at this point. He pulls her closer by the hips fully expecting it when she bats his hands away and glares at him.

“Keep your hands off me Peralta.”

“That’s not what you say in my bed.”

She leans to whisper in his ear, “No. In the bed I tell you exactly what to do to your wife and I tell her what to do to you and you both listen because I have power over you. Isn’t that right Peralta?” He actually whimpers. Satisfied, Rosa pulls away and continues to head to her motorcycle. He stays frozen for a few more moments before following her out the door. When he gets to her Gina is there smirking and Rosa seems to have a faint blush tinting her cheeks. He’s always surprised at his adoptive sister’s ability to de-Rosa Rosa. He wonders what she said.

“Hey Gina?”

“Yes Jakeroo?”

He shakes his head at the nickname, “Can I borrow Rosa tonight?” Rosa’s head whips around to glare at him, probably for speaking about her like an object Gina owns. He gives her a look an shrugs. _Am I wrong though?_

Gina’s smile seems wider now. “Sure.” There’s a twinkle in her eye that he recognizes. What is she up to?

He looks from her to Rosa, “What’s the problem then?”

Before Rosa can answer Gina is answering for her, “Why don’t you take her home, undress her, and find out?” He’s sure Rosa’s blushing now. He’s seen it before, (only when Gina’s caused it) but pink still seems alien on her face. She’s still glaring at both of them. Gina raises her hands in the air, “hey Rosie you don’t have to tell him if you don’t want to. But he’s offering you sex with him and his hot wife. I’m just offering cuddles and take out.” Jake smiles. He knows she’s got her there. Unless of course whatever the unspoken thing keeping her from already being in the car with him and Amy would be a bigger blow to her reputation than cuddles. Rosa looks a little uncertain for a moment before the steel is back in her eyes.

She looks him right in the eye and says “She’s got me in a chastity belt. The key’s around her neck.”

Jake doesn’t think before speaking, “Hot.” Rosa rolls her eyes and doesn’t see Gina slowly moving towards her. Gina roughly grabs the back of her neck and pulls her down to kiss her. Rosa startles before putting her arms around Gina and starts kind of clawing at her back. The kiss seems very heated. Maybe Jake should look away. If he could manage to move. Gina pulls away and Rosa sits there with her eyes closed for a moment before they flutter open and look at her lover in awe.

Gina leans to her ear and says “Good girl.” She doesn’t whisper. Clearly Jake was meant to hear. Rosa blushes again but tries to look cool while doing so. She kind of pulls it off.

Jake can’t seem to pick his jaw up off the floor but Gina looks to him and declares “All yours,” before walking off presumably to where her car is. Rosa looks towards him.

“I guess I’m coming home with you and Amy.” She’s left her bike at the station before. She starts heading toward the parking spot Amy insists they park in every day. Jake trips a little as he hastens to follow her.

“So how do you use the bathroom in the belt?” Rosa refuses to look at him and continues to stare straight forward

“I don’t. I ask Gina to unlock it.”

“Is that why you guys keep leaving for the bathroom at the same time?”

“Yes Peralta, what did you think it was.”

“I mean you probably know what I thought.”

“No Jake I don’t bring Gina with me to the bathroom to make out or fuck.”

“Well I know that now but how was I supposed to know before?”

“Do you think the rest of the precinct thinks that?”

“I mean probably.”

“But do they think I’m the one initiating?”

“I mean sometimes you’ve literally grabbed her hand before storming off so probably.”

“Good.” Jake opens the door to the backseat, assuming Rosa either wants to sit with Amy in front or in back with him but not alone. That may not be the best assumption to make about Rosa Diaz but he knows Rosa being in the front would remind Amy of why they’re inviting Rosa over today.

“Amy you’re never going to believe this.” Rosa groans and lets her head fall back against the headrest but doesn’t stop him from continuing. “Gina convinced Rosa to wear a chastity belt and let Gina be in charge of the key.” Amy whips her head around to look at him and then her. When she nods Amy’s jaw drops much like Jake’s did.

“I’d like to make it clear that I can still fuck either of you.”

They both nod and Amy even mutters, “of course.”

“Well Amy, since Rosa has been so kind as to share this information with us would you like to explain exactly what we had in mind when inviting her tonight?”

Amy groans before stuttering, “J-Jake wants help punishing me.” Rosa looks to her with a predatory smirk. It’s easy to forget how Gina made her blush a moment ago.

“Oh really? What did you do wrong Santiago?”

Amy shudders. “I uh. I called him your name.”

“Mm bad girl.” Jake smiles at his wife’s kicked puppy look. Amy Santiago is rarely ever called a bad girl.

He speaks up. “You’ll be making up for it tonight baby. You can prove you’re not a bad girl.” She nods before starting the car and pushing a little too much on the gas as she pulls out of the parking spot. The drive is quiet for a while but Jake notices when Rosa’s hand moves to Amy’s thigh and she blushes. It doesn’t make him jealous. He just smiles.

“So Rosa, what are we going to do if you have to use the restroom while you’re over.”

“I won’t have to. I’m going to call Gina to pick me up once we’re done.”

Amy looks a little hurt. “You don’t want to sleep in our bed afterwards?”

Rosa pats her knee. “I’ll stay long enough for some aftercare but I’m going to sleep in my own bed. Maybe next time Amy.” Jake giggles a little when his wife’s cheeks redden at the mention of aftercare. She turns around to glare at him.

Before he can open his mouth Rosa is clicking her tongue. “Now, now, Santiago. Behave.”

“He laughed at me.”

“He laughed at me, _Ma,am_”

Amy gulps “He laughed at me, Ma’am.” He giggles again and this time Amy doesn’t move.

“He’s not the one that called my name when I wasn’t there, sweetheart.”

Amy’s face is so red. “God isn’t the embarrassment enough?”

“It is embarrassing isn’t it. You must be mortified.” Jake loves when Rosa joins them, if for no other reason because she’s much better at saying things to Amy with confidence and not laughing. Amy just groans. He knows if she were at a red light she’d be banging her head against the steering wheel. The rest of the drive is silent, but the charged sexual energy in the air is thick. When they pull up in front of the house Rosa is out first. As Jake gets out she pulls him in to kiss him roughly. He tries not to think about how he can taste what he’s pretty sure is Gina’s lip gloss. He doesn’t put his hands on her, remembering how she told him to keep them off earlier.

When they both pull away they both look to Amy who’s rapidly trying to get the door to their home unlocked. It’s clear she was staring a moment earlier. She’s pointedly looking away now but he recognizes her I’m-soaking-my-panties-face. Rosa smirks and shoves him a little so he takes a step back before putting her arms around Amy’s waist, holding her hips as she presses kisses into her neck. Amy drops the keys and Jake smiles as he bends to pick them up and easily opens the door. He stands there holding the door for them and mock salutes as Rosa walks through leaving Amy to stutter before hurriedly following.


	2. Amy

Rosa is the first to make it to their bedroom as she sits down on the bed. Amy excitedly gets in her lap and kisses her. Before she can get her hands on Rosa’s face Rosa grabs them and holds them behind her back as she kisses her back roughly. Rosa’s capable of kissing both sweetly and slowly. They’ve both witnessed it with Gina but only tend to experience it themselves when they’re laying in a post coital heap. Amy moans into Rosa’s mouth. She feels Jake behind her. He takes her wrists as Rosa lets go to caress her cheek with one hand while the other wraps around her throat without applying enough pressure to cut off her air. She moans even louder at that and opens her mouth to let Rosa’s tongue in. Jake is pressing kisses to her neck. Rosa’s hands tug on her shirt. Jake lets her arms go. She lifts them. Rosa takes her shirt off before returning her hands to her throat and cheek, their lips only separating while the shirt is in the way. Jake continues his kisses on her neck before moving to her right shoulder. He unclasps her bra and takes it off before grabbing her hands again to put back behind her back. She registers that she is now topless while her husband and friend with benefits are fully clothed but she sure as hell isn’t going to pull away from Rosa until Rosa herself stops the kiss. The hand on her throat tightens just a little before dropping away and Rosa backs up. Amy looks into her eyes which she sees have dilated. She’s sure hers match. She sighs a little breathlessly.

Rosa lifts her off her lap and turns them both around dropping her onto the bed. Then she’s kissing Jake. You’d think seeing your husband kiss another woman would be upsetting but she enjoys kissing that woman just as much. Rosa’s taking off Jake’s belt and then pulling his pants down. Then she’s taking his cock out of his boxers and stroking it slowly. Jake is moaning into their kiss. Rosa seems unaffected but Amy knows she enjoys her time with them. Rosa and Jake continue to undress each other until Jake is naked and Rosa is topless. When Jake reaches for her pants she breaks the kiss.

“Is this okay?” he asks. Rosa nods and watches as he unbuttons her jeans and drops them to the floor. Rosa steps out of them and tries not to look embarrassed. Amy can see the pink tint in her cheeks though. Around Rosa’s waist are not boyshorts like usual but a metal belt lined with rubber that wraps around her waist and between her legs. There’s a small lock on it. “I’m surprised she didn’t have it engraved declaring you ‘Property Of Gina Linetti.’”

“She wanted to. Or maybe it was a joke. I couldn’t tell. I said no.”

“But you still let her lock you up.” “yep” Rosa pops the P, glaring at him as if daring him to say more about it. When he breaks eye contact she turns to Amy and puts her hand to her chin, forcing her to look into her eyes rather than at her shiny accessory.

“This doesn’t make you doubt my ability to make you scream does it?”

Amy lets out a shuddering breath. “No, god not in the least, Ma’am.”

“You still haven’t told our guest when it was you called me her name.”

“no Sir.”

“wanna do that or should I?”

“Um can you sir?” Rosa keeps her fingers wrapped around Amy’s jaw but turns to look at Jake. She raises an eyebrow. Amy wants to glare at her husband’s smirk but doesn’t want to test Rosa. Jake tends to tolerate her glaring at him but Rosa likes to punish her for being anything less than obedient. Both are hot if she’s honest. Her defiance being ignored or her defiance being prohibited.

“I was spanking her over my lap, like you like to, and she said ‘Thank you Rosa’ afterwards.”

Amy cuts in, “I’d like to point out that I immediately caught myself and apologized.”

“After stuttering and blushing as your eyes went wide.” Jake says, pointing at her.

“Stay here.” Rosa lets go of her and whispers to Jake.

Jake smiles and says, “That’s perfect.” Amy gulps. Rosa sits down beside her before patting her lap. Amy looks from Rosa to Jake before slowly lowering herself over Rosa’s lap. Rosa yanks her pants down to around her ankles. She knows Rosa can feel how wet she is on her thigh. She can feel the metal in Rosa’s belt across her side but it isn’t cold, probably from being under Rosa’s pants all day. She makes eye contact with Jake but starts to get a little embarrassed about her position so she lowers her head to the bed and closes her eyes waiting for Rosa’s palm on her ass. It doesn’t come.

“Peralta, please hand me your belt.” Fuck. She can hear the jingling of Jake handing the belt over. Rosa starts to run it over her ass, slowly letting her feel the leather. _God_.

“Is this okay, Amy?” Rosa’s voice is soft in a way that’s out of character, but Amy’s heard it before. Mostly in muttered praises between kisses after sex. She nods. “I’ve spanked someone with a belt before. Incase you were wondering. I know what I’m doing.” Amy nods again. Then the belt is coming down on her ass. She yelps and her hips thrust forward into Rosa’s thigh. “Okay?” She nods again. “Can you answer me with words sweetheart?”

“Yeah no it’s fine just stings more than your hand.”

“Alright,” The dominance is back in her tone. “Think you can take ten and count for me like a good girl?”

“y-yes ma’- One!” the belt is bent in half with the two ends in Rosa’s grip. Amy cries out the number.

“Still okay?”

“Yes ma’am”

“Good.” _Smack!_

“Two!”

“So Santiago, who am I?” _Smack!_

“Three!- Ma’am?” Smack!

“Four!”

“Which of your lovers is spanking you?” Smack!

“Five! Rosa.”

“Good girl” Smack!

“Six!”

“What am I to you Amy?” With each hit Amy rocks forward and cries out the correct number. She’s never lost count before. She sometimes thinks Rosa is trying to make her.

“I- uh- what?” Smack! “Seven!”

“I’ll give you some acceptable answers.” Smack!

“Eight!”

“Your friend, your friend with benefits,” Smack!

“Nine!”

“Your fuck buddy, your mistress,” Smack!

“Ten!” Amy is panting now. Her ass is stinging. It’s probably redder than it would be after ten strokes from Rosa’s hand.

“Who am I, Amy?”

“My mistress Ma’am.”

“Am I Jake?” Amy flushes in embarrassment and turns her head into the sheets.

“No Ma’am” It’s muffled but Rosa doesn’t make her repeat herself. She hears Rosa drop the belt. She doesn’t know whether to be disappointed or relieved. Then there’s a hand on her ass but she recognizes it as Jake’s. He’s rubbing and soothing her sensitive skin. She opens her eyes and turns her head to see him kneeling at Rosa’s feet. He smiling at her lovingly and she smiles back. Then he spanks her. She yelps again with surprise.

“You’re going to count for him as well.” “one.” smack! “Two!” it still stings more than it normally would but it’s a less intense feeling than the belt.

“Who’s spanking you Amy?” Smack!

“Two! Jake ma’am!” She keeps eye contact with him best she can. Smack! “Three!”

“who is he to you?” Smack!

“Four! My master, ma’am.” Jake speaks up,

“and?” Smack!

“Five! My spouse sir?” Jake nods. Smack! “Six!”

“Is he me?”

“no ma- Seven!” Jake’s hand is spanking her less and less hard as he goes. He’s still looking her in the eye. Smack! “Eight!” smack! “Nine!” “what’s his name again Amy?” smack! “Ten! God, Jake.”

Jake smiles. “Just Jake is fine.” Well that she should have seen coming. Jake lifts her off of her Rosa’s lap, takes her pants all the way off, and throws her down on the bed. Amy hisses as the sheets come into contact with her burning ass. Rosa lays next to her.

“Straddle me Amy.” Amy complies, moving to put one knee on either side of Rosa’s abdomen right above the chastity belt. “Good girl,” Rosa pushes her legs a little further apart. Amy sighs, glad she’s back to being good. “Jake’s going to fuck you.” just then she feels the dip in the mattress as her husband kneels behind her. He’s straddling Rosa as well. She bets his knees can feel the metal on Rosa’s waist. “Normally I would have you eat me out, but well - you know.” Rosa’s embarrassed again but neither she nor Jake are so stupid as to point it out. She does wish she could give Rosa some pleasure though. Jake’s hand is on her hip and his other hand is holding his cock, brushing it up against her center. She moans.

“This is okay, right Amy?”

“Of course.” he pushes her back until she’s bending over to Rosa, their breasts pressing together. Rosa grabs her wrists and brings them above both of their heads. Then she lets them go to wrap both her hands around Amy’s throat again. She’s not yet affecting her air but Amy doesn’t doubt that she will. She keeps her hands where they’ve been put and lets Rosa pull her down to kiss her. When Jake lines his cock up with her vagina and slams in she moans loudly into Rosa’s mouth. Rosa tightens her grip a little but not enough to cut off her breathing, just strain it a little. Jake was able to slide into her easily because she’s so wet but the stretch is a little more than she’s ready for. She doesn’t mind the slight burn, in fact it turns her on more. Oh god now Jake is playing with her clit and Rosa’s tongue is in her mouth. She’s not going to last long. Jake is thrusting in and out, Rosa is tightening her hold on her throat. She can’t breathe and she needs to cum but there’s no way for her to ask permission. She pulls back from kissing Rosa and makes eye contact, pleading silently. “What do you say Jake, can she cum?”

“Can I?” He asks

“Yeah sure why not.”

“Then go ahead and cum Amy.” They both start shuddering at the same time. She feels Jake shoot cum into her as he moans and she herself orgasms with a choked of cry. As she’s coming down from her high and Jake is slowing down his thrusts, Rosa lets her breathe again and she sucks in a huge amount of air before releasing it slowly. She’s still twitching when Jake pulls out and she whines. Rosa is smiling up at her, Her hands now on her shoulders. Once Jake is out of the way and getting into the bed Rosa lifts them both and scoots to the left to make room for Amy between her and Jake then she roles Amy onto her side curled into her. Amy Smiles. She feels Jake cuddle into her behind her,

“Good girl. So good for us.”

Rosa lets him finish his praise before saying, “That was all good right? Not too much?”

“Yeah Rosa, it’s always good.”

“Hey I’m just checking. I didn’t cut off your breathing for too long did I?”

“Well I’m not passed out am I?”

Rosa raises an eyebrow. “Need me to spank you again?” Jake laughed. Amy smiles, knowing she’s not serious.

“No Ma’am.” She nuzzles into Rosa’s neck and feels Jake do the same to her. Jake throws a leg over her right, as her left is over Rosa’s right.

“How long can you stay?” Jake asks Rosa.

“I guess until I have to pee, but what time is it? Gina won’t want me asking to be picked up in the middle of the night.”

“Would you get a belt?” Amy blushes and swats at Jake with her hand before putting it back around Rosa.

“No Jake that’s not what Gina does.”

“Oh?”

“I’m not sharing my sex life that you aren't part of with you Peralta.”

Amy speaks up, not afraid of getting a spanking for teasing her, “You’re not sharing your sex life or your submissive life?” Rosa’s lack of response lets her know it was the latter. “So do you and Gina switch or is she just your mistress?”

“Not answering that.”

Jake laughs. “I know Gina. I’m betting she wouldn’t sub for anyone.” Rosa rolls her eyes.


	3. Rosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so like I know how I write Rosa with Gina is a little ooc but the way I see it Gina Linetti is incapable of not being the dominate one and Rosa is as surprised about her own behavior as we are.

Rosa kisses both Jake and Amy goodnight and makes sure Amy is comfortable in Jake’s arms before excusing herself from their bedroom. She texts Gina.

_Can you come get me?_

_  
sure thing need to pee?_

_  
Yes._

_  
yes ma’am._

_  
Yes Ma’am._

_  
omw <3_

  
Rosa rolls her eyes at the heart and lets herself out of Jake and Amy’s apartment. Gina pulls up to the curb not long afterwards and Rosa gets into the car. “How bad do you need to go?”

“Pretty bad.”

“Not gonna have an accident in my car are you?” Rosa feels he cheeks heat up and curses, but doesn’t respond. Gina chuckles. “My place or yours?”

“I get a choice?”

“If you’re good.”

Rosa raises an eyebrow, “In the car ride?”

“Yeah. Don’t piss on my seats.”

“_Gina_.” Rosa glares.

“I think I’m going to make you hold it until you beg me to unlock you. And I think you’re going to let me into the bathroom with you to watch.”

Rosa scoffs, “You’re such a pervert.”

“You love it.” Rosa doesn’t have a response to that, and Gina’s smirk just gets wider. They sit in silence for a few seconds. “You’re okay with begging in order to be allowed to pee?” Rosa wants to growl or snarl but doesn’t really have the energy and is so wet already from her activities with “Peraltiago” as Charles says.

“I won’t have to beg.”

“Oh? Do you think I’ll see you squirming and unlock you?” Damn it this woman.

“I think you don’t want this thing getting messy.”

“It’s waterproof.”

“You’d actually make me piss myself?”

“Not if you begged. Or you know safeworded.” Rosa isn’t going tell her the whole situation is hot. Especially because she’s pretty sure Gina knows. She doesn’t want to give her the satisfaction of hearing her admit it.

“I won’t safeword.”

Gina nods. “It’s never my goal to push you enough that you need to.” The rest of the car ride is quiet and is not unlike the one with Jake and Amy in that the tension in the air is clear. Rosa tries not to squirm. She doesn’t want to give Gina the satisfaction but she catches herself subconsciously doing so a few times. She can feel Gina’s smirk but ignores it. She also sees Gina pull out the necklace with the key from under her shirt in the corner of her eye but refuses to look over. Rosa never told Gina which home to drive to so apparently she decided on her own. She gets out of the car first and lets them both in. As soon as they’ve both taken their shoes off she drags Rosa by the hand to the bathroom before stopping at the door and pushing her to kneel in front of it. Rosa looks up at Gina awaiting orders. Gina just smirks and pulls her own pants down along with her panties and kicks them away. Oh. So Rosa let’s her pull her head to her crotch and gets to work on licking circles around her clit like she likes. Gina sighs. She doesn’t make any demands so Rosa teases a little. Gina makes eye contact with her and laughs.

“I’m not letting you pee before you make me cum so if you’re thinking of drawing this out-...” and so Rosa sucks on her clit and quickens her movements. She moves one hand up to hold Gina’s ass and gently rubs a finger against Gina’s entrance with the other, raising an eyebrow. “Two.” Rosa puts two fingers into Gina’s pussy easily and starts pumping in and out. Sometimes curling them. Gina’s moans and sighs become more frequent and soon she’s cumming in Rosa’s mouth. Rosa smiles into her as she laps at her. Gina feels the smile and smiles back. Then she somewhat shakily lowers herself to sit on the ground across from Rosa. She moves her hands to her jaw and kisses her hard. Rosa lets her shove her tongue into her mouth and taste herself there. Rosa doesn’t even notice she’s squirming until Gina pulls back, stands up, and points it out “You’re doing a little potty dance there Ro-ro.”

“Please don’t call it that. I’m not a preschooler.” Gina slaps her

“I’ll call it what I want.” Fuck. Her cheek stings but she makes sure to look her girlfriend in the eye as she says

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Good.” They enter a kind of staring contest.

Maybe on another day Rosa would have the energy to resist longer, but tonight she just looks down and says, “Please unlock me.”

“Look at me.” Rosa looks back up.

“Ask again.”

“Please unlock me ma’am.”

“Why?”

“So I can use the bathroom Ma’am.”

“Good girl.” She offers Rosa a hand but Rosa gets up on her own without the help. Gina pushes her through the bathroom door before turning them both around and closing the door. She then slams Rosa up against the door and starts undressing her. She takes her shirt off first. “Left your bra with Jake?” Rosa nods. She was thinking of having Amy bring it to work to return it. Gina unbuttons her jeans and shoves them down. “You know they make them with holes so you can pee even with them on but I like the idea of you having to ask.” Rosa rolls her eyes. That earns her another slap to the face. “Be good.”

“Yes Ma’am”

“Do you have whiplash from going from dominating Amy to subbing for me?”

“How do you know that’s what I do?”

“Everyone who meets her can tell Amy Santiago is a sub.”

“Good point.”

“Strip for me” Rosa moves to do so before receiving yet another slap to the face. She will never admit that it made her whine. Gina just looks at her and raises an eyebrow. So that’s how tonight is going.

“Yes, ma’am”

“Good girl” Gina says it so condescendingly. Like talking to a dog. Rosa wants to snarl like one but she also wants to cum tonight. She undoes her jeans and pulls them down, kicking them off as best she can while Gina still has her pressed up against the bathroom door. Gina backs up just a little to give her room to take off her shirt but as soon as it’s on the ground she presses her back up against the door roughly gripping her wrists and pressing them against the door on either side of her head. She doesn’t kiss her, but Rosa can tell it’s taking a lot of restraint not to. So Rosa stares right back at her, looking her in the eyes and waiting for direction. She never wants it to get out that she’s so pathetic for Gina. She fully intends to keep her reputation of badass unflappable cop. Jake and Amy knowing she lets Gina control who has access to her crotch is embarrassing as it is, but she can’t honestly bring herself to believe that she wouldn’t tell everyone if Gina only told her to. Gina only stares back and Rosa’s guess is that she’s waiting for more begging and squirming. Rosa can feel her need to pee nagging at her but she’s determined to stay still. She’s even tempted to stay silent and see if Gina actually forces her to piss in what she’s started calling “The Evil Device” in her head. Gina’s facial expression changes and god she’s so good at challenging people with just a look.

“Please unlock me Ma’am.”

“You want out?”

“Yes please Gina.” Gina’s eyes soften at her name. Probably because of how needy it sounded coming from Rosa’s lips. Rosa makes a mental note to be ashamed later.

“Alright babe.” She reaches and takes the necklace off, still pressing Rosa into the door and damn this is a late night. Gina unlocks the small padlock on the belt and Rosa actually sighs with relief, but she doesn’t take it off in case her girlfriend is hoping to do it herself. Gina slowly removes in and Rosa has to fight not to let go as soon as it’s off. “Sit on the toilet, but don’t you dare go before I tell you you can.” Gina backs up a little and lets go of her wrists. Rosa nods and gulps before moving to the toilet and sitting down.

Convincing your body not to piss as soon as you sit on a toilet is harder than you’d think. Gina takes the few steps to stand in front of Rosa and tilts her chin up to look her in the eyes again. Sometimes Rosa wonders if Gina likes making her look up at her because most of the time Gina is the one who has to look up to meet her gaze. “Please let me go?”

“Not yet.” Rosa groans. Gina lowers herself to her knees and reaches between her legs to play with her clit. And god her she hasn’t been touched like that for two whole days and has been painfully aroused the whole time, so she decides the whining and whimpering noises she makes are warranted and acceptable.

“Gina you don’t want me to like piss on your hand do you?”

“Eh not really. But if you do don’t worry about it. I’m gonna make you cum. You’re probably gonna lose control as you orgasm. I mean of course try not to but you won’t be punished.”

“Fuck I can’t believe I’m letting you fuck me on the toilet.”

“Can you believe you’re letting me fuck you period? How often do you actually bottom for people other than me Rosa” Gina is rubbing Rosa’s clit just the way she likes and fuck now there’s a finger in her and she’s soaked from 1) having this torture cage locking her all day 2) her activities with Jake and Amy and 3) everything Gina’s done tonight. Rosa grunts and moans.

“Do you actually want a coherent answer because I’m so close”

“Hmmm but you still came up with the word ‘coherent.’ Just cum for me when you can baby” and Gina accompanies her words with curling her finger into Rosa’s g spot with practiced ease, causing her to fall over the edge and cum hard. Rosa’s mind leaves her body for a few seconds and when it returns she realizes Gina’s hand is gone and she’s pissing a powerful stream into the toilet. Thank god it’s the toilet. She bets if she had pissed somewhere else Gina would have required her to be the one to clean it up and that’s humiliating. She opens her eyes and sees Gina staring right at her with lust all over her expression. _God_. Her face is heating up and she just knows a smug smirk is gonna show up on her girlfriend’s face any moment - oh there it is. Have you ever pissed while looking someone in the eye? It’s an interesting experience. Gina wants her to speak first, she just knows it.

“Please stop smiling at me like you caught me with my pants down. You’re the one that took them off.” Gina laughs and Rosa breaks eye contact to stare at the tiles of her girlfriend’s bathroom floor.

“All of that was okay right?”

“Yes but if you tell anyone at all what I just let you do-”

“Oh come now Rosa you and I both know that threat isn’t going anywhere.” Rosa shakes her head.

“Can we just go to bed? Or did you want to cum again?”

“I wouldn’t mind but you must be tired.” Gina stands up and dramatically throws her shirt off. She’s not wearing a bra. And oh apparently they’re going to bed. Rosa follows her after taking a moment to wipe, face burning as she does so. Gina’s laying on the bed with her arms open but Rosa doesn’t want to be the little spoon tonight. She gets in bed next to Gina, pulls the covers over them both and pushes her girlfriend into such a position so she can throw an arm over her waist and play with the trimmed hair above her cunt.

“Rosa.”

“Yes ma’am?”

“What are you doing?”

“Am I not allowed to fuck you tonight?”

“I suppose you can.” So Rosa slides two fingers into Gina and rapidly pumps them in and out making a point to brush against her clit with her palm. Soon Gina is moaning and gasping and cumming into Rosa’s hand. “Mm thank you.”

“Anytime.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“I’d expect nothing less.”

“Going to sleep?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. Goodnight Rosa.” Rosa just grunts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more smutty ideas about the Brooklyn Nine Nine characters. Don’t know when the fuck I’m gonna write them.

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m uploading like 3 chapters of this that I already had written and had just been sitting on until now.


End file.
